canonfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Journey Back To Oz
Journey Back To Oz is a 1974 Filmation Studios animated film and an unofficial sequel to the 1939 MGM film The Wizard Of Oz. It is loosely based on L. Frank Baum's second Oz novel, The Marvelous Land Of Oz, although Baum received no screen credit. Plot In Kansas, Dorothy Gale remembers Oz and wishes she could go back to it, while Aunt Em tells her that there is no such place. Uncle Henry vocally says that Dorothy should stop being such a dreamer. After a tornado catches Dorothy's attention, it causes a loose swinging gate to knock her unconscious, however, Dorothy seems to be fully conscious in the cyclone, and she re-appears in the land of Oz with Toto, and encounters a talking signpost, whose three signs point in different directions, all marked "Emerald City". They later meet Pumpkinhead, the unwilling servant of Mombi. Toto chases a cat to a small cottage where Dorothy is captured by Mombi's pet crow and Mombi herself. Pumpkinhead sneaks into the house in Mombi's absence, and discovers her creation of an army of marauding green elephants to conquer the emerald city. Pumpkinhead frees Dorothy, and they flee. After finding Dorothy gone, Mombi threatens that their warning the scarecrow will not help when her elephants "come crashing through the gate". Dorothy and Pumpkinhead acquire Woodenhead Stallion III, a former merry-go-round horse, who takes them to the emerald city, where Dorothy warns the scarecrow about Mombi's elephants. Mombi arrives moments later, and Toto and the scarecrow are captured. Dorothy, Pumpkinhead, and Woodenhead flee to Tinland to convince the tin man to help them. He declines upon being afraid of the elephants and suggests that they ask the lion, who promises to slay the elephants, but suggests consulting Glinda the good witch, who appears to them with a "Glinda Bird" that uses its Tattle Tail to show what is occurring at the palace. She then gives Dorothy a little silver box, to open only in the emerald city, and only in dire emergency. Mombi having seen their progress in her crystal ball, brings the nearby trees to life; whereupon Glinda sends a golden hatchet to Pumpkinhead. One of the trees snatches it from him, but changes its fellows and itself into gold and turns them from bad to good. Woodenhead carries Dorothy and Pumpkinhead back to the emerald city, where Mombi's elephants surprise them. When Dorothy opens Glinda's box, mice emerge, scaring the elephants. Mombi brews a potion to shrink Toto to mouse-size so she can feed him to her cat; but when startled, miniaturizes her crow and cat instead. Thereafter Mombi disguises herself as a rose with poisonous thorns, which the elephants destroy and themselves disappear, prompting the scarecrow to explain that Mombi's magic has died with her. Pumpkinhead also therefore dies, but is revived by one of Dorothy's tears. The scarecrow makes Woodenhead the head of the Oz cavalry and knights Pumpkinhead; and Dorothy and Toto leave Oz by another tornado, promising to return. Cast of characters Liza Minnelli as Dorothy Gale Don Messick as Toto Paul Lynde as Jack Pumpkinhead Herschel Bernardi as Charelsworth Pinto "Woodenhead" Stallion, III Ethel Merman as Mombi Mickey Rooney as the scarecrow Danny Thomas as the tin man Milton Berle as the cowardly lion Rise Stevens as Glinda Jack E. Leonard as the signpost Margaret Hamilton as Aunt Em Paul Ford as Uncle Henry Larry Storch as Amos, Aunt Em and Uncle Henry's farmworker Dallas McKennon as Omby Amby Mel Blanc as Mombi's crow Trivia This movie features Liza Minnelli voicing Dorothy, who was played in the previous 1939 film by her late mother Judy Garland, and Margaret Hamilton, also from the 1939 film, but now playing Aunt Em rather than the wicked witch of the west, who died in the earlier film. Unlike the 1939 film, Aunt Em and Uncle Henry have only one farmhand. His name is Amos, but he does not have an alter ego in Oz. Charelsworth Pinto "Woodenhead" Stallion, III is a combination of the sawhorse from The Marvelous Land Of Oz and the title character of the last Oz book, The Merry Go Round In Oz. The wizard was nowhere to be found in the theatrical version of the film, but Filmation decided to expand and reformat the film into a Christmas special for a television version shown in 1976 on ABC, which featured a live-action subplot about getting two lost children home to spend Christmas with Dorothy, these new connecting interstitial segments starred Bill Cosby as the wizard. Category:Movies Category:The Wizard Of Oz